Multiverses
Kostaverse Kostaverse is the home of The Metal Punks 'Video Timeline' * June 29th 2013: Ken the Emo's Timeline * July 3rd 2013: Joey the Metal's Timeline * July 6th 2013: Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh's timeline * July 8th 2013: Brian the Headbanger's Timeline * July 13th 2013: Eric buys Call of Duty Black Ops and get ungrounded * July 27th 2013: Eric and David Killed Barney and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets punishments by The Metal Punks * May 27th 2014: Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and gets ungrounded * June 15th 2014: Eric and David Kill Peg + Cat and get ungrounded * October 3rd 2014: Eric Kills Waybuloo and gets ungrounded * November 12th 2014: Eric and David kill Kipper and gets Ungronded * November 15th 2014: Eric Kills The Numtums and gets ungrounded * March 19th 2015: Eric Kills Hey Duggee and gets ungrounded * November 16th 2019: Monte Clark Gets Grounded for Nothing * November 20th 2019: Monte Clark gets me arrested/grounded * November 28th 2019: FamousAmosFan1957 Gets Grounded for Nothing * November 30th 2019: The Metal Punks vs. Watchamacallit54 * December 1st 2019: Ivy Smith gets Brendan Barney arrested and gets grounded * December 4th 2019: Lorkin Cronano UTTP taunts my door/Grounded * December 6th 2019: Eric kills Bluey and gets ungrounded * December 7th 2019: Jackie Kills Barney and Gets Grounded (first episode) * December 8th 2019: Monte Clark Kills Barney and Gets Grounded * December 9th 2019: Jackie Burns the House Down and Gets Grounded * December 10th 2019: Jackie Taunts My Door and Gets Grounded * December 10th 2019: Ivy Gives His Teacher a Barney Error/Grounded * December 12th 2019: Jackie Meets Ivy Smith and Gets Grounded * December 13th 2019: asdfmovie12 parody * December 14th 2019: The Metal Punks kills The Enormous Crocodile * December 26th 2019: Kosta's worst nightmare (Boxing Day Special) * April 1st 2020: Jackie Gets Grounded on April Fools Day * May 29th 2020: Eijitheawesome kills Barney/Grounded? * June 1st 2020: Jackie Robs the Bank and Gets Grounded * June 3rd 2020: Jackie Spoils My 24th Birthday and Gets Grounded * June 8th 2020: Ivy Gives His Teacher A Barney Error\Grounded * July 20th 2020: Jackie Goes to Court and Get Sent to Prison (Jackie's last episode of the season) * August 1st 2020: Ivy hacks Disney+ and gets grounded * October 31st 2020: Ivy Scare People on Halloween and Gets Grounded * November 11th 2020: D.W. Misbehaves at Carl's Jr. and Gets Grounded * November 15th 2020: The Metal Punks and the Super Race (plot inspired by Robot Chicken) * November 23rd 2020: Ivy Traps Ken the Emo Inside a Cage/Releases Him and Gets Grounded (Thanksgiving special) * September 20th 2021: Ivy, D.W. and Cathy Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded * October 3rd 2021: Ivy scares Angel/Grounded Azuraverse Mickeyverse Westverse Kristenverse 'Video Timeline' * January 7th 2014: Eric Kills Thomas and Friends and get ungrounded * September 16th 2015: Eric and David Kill Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Kimbleverse 'Video Timeline' * January 9th 2017: Eric and David Kills Splash and Bubbies and gets ungrounded Smasherverse Smasherverse is a home of GeneratedSmasher 'Video Timeline' Recessverse 'Video Timeline' *July 4th 2019: The Lawson Gang, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo and Rachel Frames TJ and the Gang, Cornchip Girl, Randall, Menlo and The Ashleys and Get Grounded *October 25th 2019: Lawson Misbehaves at Carl’s Jr./Becomes A Teeth Guy/Gets Set to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre *October 31st 2019: Lawson the Teeth Guy Gets Grounded BIG TIME (Halloween special) Disneyverse Disneyvere is a home of Disney and Fox after it's acquisition. 'Video Timeline' *November 22nd 2019: Mickey Mouse Kills Barney and Gets Ungrounded *November 29th 2019: Mickey Mouse Coward Punches Lawson and Gets an Rewarded *December 3rd 2019: Mickey Mouse Coward Punches Lawson and Gets an Rewarded (Sequel) *December 4th 2019: Lawson Escapes from the Hospital/Becomes a Teeth Guy/Grounded *December 4th 2019: Lawson Destroys Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's DVD's and a TV/Grounded *December 6th 2019: Lawson the Teeth Guy Misbehaves at Dinner *December 8th 2019: Jake Long and Dave the Barbarian kills the Teletubbies and Both Gets a Reward Category:Multiverse